


Ownership

by Cashay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Punishment, hinted violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/pseuds/Cashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean doesn't see Crowley for six weeks he decides to proof to himself that he doesn't need the demon. But Crowley isn't as uncaring about Dean as the hunter thinks and he's far from happy about his pet going astray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> posted on my LiveJournal on December 25th 2011

There were enough interested people in the bar that Dean was sure that he wouldn't be going home alone tonight. Only that he wanted too. Well, not going home alone but going home with someone very particular and that someone wasn't here and wouldn't ever be.

But Dean Winchester wasn't one to sit in his room and cry over a broken heart like a chick – not that there was any broken heart involved, he just liked the awesome sex that they had. And he missed it. So of course he would rather be going home with Crowley than with any of those douchebags around here but since Crowley wasn't there and was probably already banging some demon in Hell Dean needed to get laid too.

The sex was awesome but that didn't mean that Dean couldn't have sex with anyone else or that they were committed or some shit like that. He sturdily ignored how completely uninterested his dick was in any of the guys or girls around here, he would get laid tonight because he didn't need Crowley.

They had been fucking for the last few month and despite both of them always being busy and on the move – though Dean had no idea what Crowley was doing and didn't want to know – they had seen each other nearly every night.

It wasn't even always just fucking, sometimes Crowley just took his time in long make-out sessions with an exhausted Dean. Sometimes they had just sat together, drinking and swapping stories. Every instinct in Dean's body had protested against him trusting a demon but it had felt so good to not be the one who was responsible, who everyone looked to for all the answers.

Crowley had treated him, well like Crowley had always treated him. Like he was an idiot and couldn't do anything on his own. But while when they had first met there had been spite in his words there now seemed to be a weird kind of affection.

Or rather, there had been. Because for six weeks Crowley hadn't shown up. Six weeks without so much as a note or a phone call and normally they had made sure to let each other know. And Crowley wasn't dead, this much Dean knew because if the fucking King of Hell died there would have been uproar.

So Crowley didn't want their awesome sex sessions anymore. Not that Dean minded because it had been just sex, nothing more. He didn't miss Crowley, he just missed the sex. And to prove to himself that he really didn't care about Crowley he was going to get laid tonight.

There was one guy who had been eying him the whole evening already, he was pretty large and muscled but had obviously never been in a fight that was more serious than a fist-fight in a bar. He looked at Dean like he wanted to fuck Dean but Dean really wasn't in the mood for that – and it wasn't because of Crowley – he would prefer to take that arrogant idiot and fuck him into the mattress, show him how nice it could be to have a cock up your ass. Although that was a train of thoughts he didn't want to follow to closely this night.

He smiled cockily at the blond guy, ordering two drinks before slowly walking over, leaving himself some time to look at the other people present in the room. Finally he sat down at the bar next to body-builder-guy and offered him a beer.

Dean was good at flirting, he was flirting all the time with everyone that looked even remotely handsome. But somehow tonight his charm was off. He didn't know what to say, all his jokes were met with false laughter as the guy so obviously and unartfully tried to get into his pants.

There was no way he was going to admit it but his heart – or rather his libido – wasn't really in it. He didn't want to get laid with that idiot but at the same time he really needed the hard body of another man, someone that he could at least pretend was stronger than him.

The man – Jonas – rested his hand on Dean's shoulder after telling a pretty dumb joke before letting it slowly trail down his back and coming to a stop on the small of his back, one hand hooked into the back of his Jeans pretty close to his ass.

Dean felt no excitement, no spark of arousal like... no not thinking about that stupid demon! He forced himself to smile and turned towards his dumb, blond new friend.

“How about we leave here babe?” Jonas purred in a not really sexy voice and Dean was barely able not to cringe. Babe? Did he look like a chick or what? And besides this was something for one night and pet names reminded him far too much of Crowley.

“Sure.” Dean said without much enthusiasm but damn he needed to get laid, even if he didn't want too.

He wasn't some lovesick girl waiting for her prince to return, he could have a good time without Crowley, he didn't miss him and he didn't need him. Or that was what he told himself though his libido was still curiously uninterested.

As soon as they had left the bar Jonas pushed Dean up against the rough wall, holding him there with his body. Not that Dean couldn't have broken away easily if he wanted to, his grip was pretty bad. He let himself be kissed thoroughly by the guy, hoping for some kind of thrill that never came.

Instead he found himself feeling repulsed when Jonas pushed one of his hands into Dean's jeans, squeezing his ass. And then suddenly the pressure of the other body against his was gone and he found a very familiar demon glaring at the two of them.

“And what the fuck do you think you're doing?” Crowley snarled, making both Dean and Jonas freeze.

For a moment Dean wondered how the hell Crowley had known where he was and how he had found him as soon as Jonas touched him but the other, smaller and kept secret part of him was just glad that Crowley had shown up.

“Fuck off man, we're just having some fun!” Jonas snapped at Crowley, trying without success to dislodge his arm.

“I can see that moron.” Crowley was practically snarling as he pulled the man farther away from Dean. “I don't like people having fun with what is mine though, you really should have kept your hands to yourself.”

Dean wanted to interfere and make sure that the poor guy didn't end up straight in hell but as he tried to move forward he found that he couldn't move a muscle. Jonas might be an idiot but he hadn't know that Dean had … whatever.

“What the hell man? This slut threw himself all over me, what was I supposed to do, huh?” Jonas slurred, an edge of fear obvious behind the agitation.

Dean wanted to protest, he certainly hadn't thrown himself even anywhere near this idiot but he was still firmly pinned in place without any possibility to do or say anything to this stupid discussion.

“I doubt that very much.” Crowley drawled, anger still strong in his voice but otherwise looking for all the world like the perfectly groomed man he always seemed to be. “You are like the dirt under my shoes not even a Winchester boy would go for you without being desperate.”

A bright flush was working it's way up Dean's face, he was hating how Crowley was speaking about him as if he wasn't even here while at the same time making sure that he couldn't say or do anything about it. It was driving him crazy.

Finally Crowley turned around to look at Dean who found himself surprised with the intensive jealousy burning in the other man's eyes. It made something flutter in his stomach that he tried his very best to ignore.

Crowley had never seemed to be possessive of anything but his suits, his hellhound and his new tailor but the look that he gave Dean spoke volumes, not that Dean had any interest in listening. Crowley was a demon, they had fun sometimes but there wasn't anything more and there never could be. Not that Dean wanted it.

“He was desperate, just look at him, he needs a good fuck.”

Okay, so maybe he should leave Jonas to whatever a pissed of demon wanted to do to him. He was obviously an asshole and if Dean hadn't been held in place he would have broken his jaw right about now. He wasn't a slut and he didn't need a good fuck. Well he did, but not in the way that Jonas was talking about it.

“You're right, he needs a good fuck but you couldn't satisfy a sex toy if you tried. And he is mine, no one else fucks him or sucks him or even so much as looks at him. So you're out of luck pretty boy, now if only I knew what to do to you...”

Dean tried uselessly to struggle against the demonic bonds that were holding him against the wall. However much of an idiot Jonas was he didn't deserve to be subjected to Crowley's wrath, especially since Dean was sure that what the demon would do would go a lot further than just a few punches to drive his jealousy home.

His struggle didn't seem to do Crowley's mood any good though if the angry glare that he send Dean was any indication. He looked as if he was about ready to murder him too and to Dean's surprise that actually hurt, he was growing weak in his old days it seemed.

“I think I'm going to send my stray puppy home first.” he announced with a glare at Dean and before the hunter could protest he found himself in Crowley's extravagant bedroom, pinned to the – admittedly comfortable – bed.

“Fuck you Crowley!” he yelled, at least his voice free again.

He was going to chew the demon a new one just as soon as he saw him again which hopefully wasn't in another six weeks. Dean really didn't want to think about what Crowley was doing to Jonas. The poor guy had gotten in trouble just for liking Dean. Dean felt guilty about it, he had only wanted to get laid and now someone was going to die for it, probably in a more than painful way.

It was over an hour before Crowley appeared and Dean had actually started to doze off, his hunter's instincts dulled by the fact that all of this was so familiar and that being at Crowley's mansion always made him feel as safe as he could feel.

Suddenly the demon was there, his angry presence pulling Dean back from the numbness he had allowed himself to be lulled into. Crowley as standing at the foot of the bed, glaring down at a spreadeagled Dean.

“Have you lost all class Winchester? Letting yourself be fucked by that idiot is beneath even you.” he snapped, his cool demeanor gone and if Dean didn't know better he would have said that Crowley was jealous and... hurt.

“Oh fuck off Crowley!”, Dean snapped. He was happy to see Crowley but he wasn't going to admit that and he wasn't going to make it easy on the demon after he had ignored Dean for such a long time. “You ignored me for six weeks you don't get to say anything about who I fuck or let myself be fucked by. And besides I think most people would agree that sex with you is the lowest I can ever get.”

Dean knew he was being a bit petty but he was inclined to some sulking after his... whatever showed up after six weeks only to act like the biggest caveman.

“Don't flatter me Dean, I'm sure you'll be able to find something even lower, you have a talent for getting the worst out of every situation.” Crowley snapped, even his wit seeming a bit off as if his mind was occupied with other things.

He sat down next to Dean on the bed and rested his hand on Dean's thigh in a gesture that was far to intimate for the hunter's taste. Gently he stroked up and down, not really teasing more reassuring though Dean wasn't sure who he was reassuring.

“Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't right the first time I saw you and you are indeed plain stupid. But there has to be some intelligence in you, I doubt that you gave Lucifer and Michael blue balls just through luck.” Crowley mused, half to himself and half to Dean.

The hunter wasn't really comfortable with just lying around while the demon was in a weird mood like this but there was not much he could do. And despite that he knew that Crowley was a demon and in the end an evil and selfish bastard he couldn't bring himself to believe that he would hurt Dean. Not anymore.

“But then I can't explain to myself how you got the stupid idea in your head that just because I don't show up for a few weeks anyone else is allowed to touch you, boy.” the last part of the sentence was growled in a low voice into Dean's ear.

It send shivers down his spine when Crowley was possessive like this even though he would never admit to wanting to be possessed and held. It still had an effect on him, leaving him with his mind an utter mess, unable to form a coherent sentence and shivering with need.

And Crowley just needed to say the right words or look at him in the right way, it was embarrassing and Dean did his best not to show it.

“You are mine Righteous Man. No one ever truly owned you, even Alistair failed spectacularly but you are mine, aren't you? And no one, not human nor angel or demon gets to touch you.”

“You don't own me.” Dean growled through gritted teeth but they both knew that he was lying.

His semi-erect cock was one give away but there was also this warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest at hearing Crowley being so possessive of him. Dean didn't admit it, he fought it with all his power but he liked being owned, he liked giving up the responsibility to Crowley.

With the demon it didn't matter what he did or how screwed up he turned out to be, there was nothing that could Crowley make think less of him than he already did.

“I think I have to drive the lesson home.” Crowley growled and Dean could barely surpress a grin at the jealousy in his voice. It was good to hear that he wasn't the only one jealous – not that he was ever jealous.

“You don't get to do this Crowley.” Dean suddenly snapped angrily.

He might be happy to see Crowley again – not that he was really – and he might feel warm and fuzzy like a fucking girl whenever Crowley let the caveman out but that didn't mean that he would allow him to get away with it so easily.

“Who's gonna stop me?” Crowley drawled with a grin, he liked having Dean at his mercy, not that he had done anything demon-appropriate so far.

“Where were you for the past six weeks?” Dean demanded to know, ignoring Crowley's teasing that he normally enjoyed so much and returned with passion. “You can't just disappear for six weeks and then get all caveman at me when you suddenly show up again. Maybe your demon brain can't grasp that but it doesn't work that way.”

The look in Crowley's eyes turned from heated with envy, lust and possessiveness to something else, something softer and warmer. He reached one hand up and gently stroked Dean's cheek. “I had to take care of business Dean, made sure a few demons that were too focused on rising in the ranks remembered how nice it is at the bottom.”

And then, before Dean could protest further because this damn well wasn't enough Crowley leaned forward and kissed him.

For a moment Dean was just slack jawed and surprised, not responding at all but under Crowley's persistent tongue he could feel his own lust slowly growing. The kiss was wet and messy and exactly the kind of kiss that would have Dean melting into a puddle of need.

Crowley's tongue was plundering his mouth like he owned it and for the first time in a while Dean just accepted the fact that Crowley did in fact own him, though not in a way that anyone before ever had wanted to.

He moaned in protest when Crowley pulled back, straining against the invisible bonds the best that he coulf in a futile attempt to get more. But Crowley never gave more than he wanted to give and right now he apparently felt like teasing Dean.

“Jealousy is a good look on you.” Crowley crooned his hand gently teasing Dean's nipples through his shirt.

“I'm not the one running around killing people.” Dean snapped back, not even denying that he was jealous because this was Crowley and for a demon he was pretty good at seeing through Dean's bullshit.

“But wouldn't you like to.” Crowley teased, suddenly twisting Dean's left nipple, making the hunter moan.

Crowley leaned over Dean, mouthing at his throat. At first he was just licking and sucking at the skin, leaving Dean panting and trashing against his bonds, is throat had always been sensitive, but soon he started, biting, worrying the skin with sharp teeth and leaving marks all over Dean's throat.

Those marks were clear signs of the ownership that Crowley had claimed before and to everyone that knew the Winchesters they spoke volumes, letting someone gnaw on his vulnerable throat like this meant a lot.

Though Dean didn't have a choice right now he knew that even if he had he would let Crowley do this. Because the truth that he never would admit even to himself was, that he liked the feeling of being marked, being owned. But so far Crowley had been the only one that he had allowed so free reign during sex and why he trusted a demon like this was something he didn't understand in the least.

For some completely insane reason he had started to trust Crowley, allowing him in to see all the little things that made him who he was, that made him vulnerable and which he kept secret at all costs.

“Good boy.” Crowley crooned when he was done, gently licking over the bite marks that covered Dean's throat. He had no idea how many there were because his whole neck felt like one gigantic bruise but it felt good.

“Fuck you Crowley.” he panted, flushing as he realized that he was rock hard.

Just because he had admitted to himself that he was stupid enough to trust Crowley didn't mean he would show it to Crowley and that didn't mean that he was comfortable with it.

“I plan on fucking you Dean.” Crowley told him with a smirk. “Remind you who is the sub in this relationship.”

Dean flushed even more when Crowley used _that_ word. He hated it when Crowley said it because it made this something consensual, something both of them had agreed upon and spoke about first. It made it hard to pretend that every time they fucked it was a heat of the moment thing.

Crowley suddenly looked more serious again, leaning forward until he was looking in Dean's eyes. Dean hated it when he was like this, all formal and so... trustworthy. Why couldn't he be the sleek bastard that he always was?

“What is your safeword Dean?”

Dean bit the inside of his cheek and turned his head away, taking advantage of the fact that Crowley had slightly eased the bonds. He didn't want it to be like this, he didn't want it to be so honest, so real. He needed a quick fuck so he could pretend that this wasn't important, to neither of them.

But Crowley wouldn't let him get away this easily, instead of just getting on with it and fucking him like Dean wanted he forced his head back around until Dean couldn't look anywhere but in Crowley's eyes.

“Your safeword.” Crowley repeated, his voice stern.

Dean hesitated for a moment, not ready to give the consent that this would imply. Both of them were well aware of Dean's fear to commit and even more importantly to admit that he was already committing – to a demon. When they had been together all the time Dean's mind had somehow find a way around all of it and Crowley had been, well Crowley, but now everything was more intense and Crowley acted so caring it scared Dean.

“Sam.” he mumbled finally when he couldn't bare to look into Crowley's eyes anymore. “Sammy.”

Crowley smiled pleased with himself and the hunter and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's forehead. “Good boy.” he murmured softly into Dean's ear before pulling back.

When Crowley had first asked him for a safeword Dean had laughed in his face but Crowley in his typical manner had forced him to pick one. Dean had thought he would never use it and if he ever did need it Crowley probably wouldn't give a fuck anyway.

But the one time when what they had been doing had reminded him too much of Alistair he had screamed his safeword and Crowley had stopped. Dean was sure that was the moment he foolishly started to trust a demon.

Dean felt the bonds tightening once more, pulling him from his gloomy thoughts. Crowley was already starting to remove Dean's clothes, not much caring about them being used again afterwards but instead just ripping them apart slowly while he kissed and licked at every inch of skin that was revealed.

The hunter couldn't hold back the moan that fought it's way out of his throat as Crowley slowly worked his way from Dean's arms to his torso, marking him as his over and over again. He heard him murmuring soft words in a language that he didn't understand but it send shudders down his spine.

Everything about Crowley was intense, his every movement had a single minded focus that was at the same time scary and pleasant. Normally he was hiding it behind an exterior of charm and wit, belying how he never missed a single thing.

But when they were like this Crowley was as open as Dean, lavishing all his attention and focus on the hunter until Dean felt like he was drowning in it.

When Crowley inched further down, dipping a tongue in his belly button, Dean was fighting against the invisible bonds trying to arch up into the touch but he was securely bound. Crowley chuckled when Dean let out a frustrated moan.

“Relax my boy.” he commanded softly. “Just lay still and let me take my pleasure in you.”

Dean growled, tempted to try and hit the demon even though he knew that it was pointless. But that didn't mean he would go down without a fight. No matter how much he craved to just submit and let someone else take the weight from his shoulders he couldn't go down without a fight, couldn't allow himself to be weak, to need this.

“I'm not your boy.” Dean snarled angrily.

He was glad that over all their time together Crowley had always left him his mouth as a way of making himself believe that this wasn't what he craved every day that he couldn't have it. The rest of his body was far too happy to give itself to Crowley.

But suddenly the warmth of the body pressing on top of him was gone, forcing a scared whimper from his throat. Instantly a hand was resting on his stomach, moving in soothing caresses but Crowley's voice was stern, angry and with a hint of disappointment.

“You are my boy Dean Winchester.” when he was speaking like this Crowley was scaring Dean more than the apocalypse itself which was something he didn't want to think too much about. “I'm going to leave you here for a while until you remember who owns you and what you are here for. Call for me when you remember.”

The restraint tightened again, making it impossible for him to move at all. For a moment panic welled up in Dean. Crowley knew that he couldn't leave him alone when he was bound like this. What if someone came in? What if something...

“Dean.” the sharp voice pulled him back from the verge of panic. “I'm right here pet, calm yourself.”

A flush crept onto Dean's cheek leaving him feeling foolish but at the same time he was grateful that Crowley hadn't left him and that he had recognized Dean's need for reassurance. He wasn't even pissed about being called pet.

Lying there he couldn't stop thinking about how vulnerable he was, how he was at Crowley's mercy. He knew that the demon could do anything to him and there was nothing that he or anyone else could do.

But Crowley had never done anything to hurt him, at least nothing that Dean hadn't enjoyed. And he took care of Dean after every of their meetings, treating him as if he was breakable, which was pissing Dean off at the same time at making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Dean trusted him. Which was probably the most stupid thing he had ever done, and he included making a deal with a demon for his soul and breaking the first seal. Hadn't he told Sam over and over again how stupid it was to trust demons? He had seen what Ruby had done to Sam.

But Crowley... Crowley was different. He had never asked for anything from Dean other than his obedience and even that only in the confines of his home. He had never offered demon blood or anything else, had never asked Dean about his hunts, or had tried to talk him out of or into anything that hadn't been directly related to their relationship.

And as much as it pained him to admit it, he enjoyed being with the demon. He enjoyed every second because Crowley took the pressure away from him. The king of hell didn't care that he was Dean Winchester, the righteous man, the famous hunter, everything that was important was that he was Crowley's boy, there for Crowley's pleasure and entertainment. Which was everything Dean actually wanted to be.

The thought shocked him but that didn't make it less true and that didn't mean that it wasn't good for him. He had slept good for the first time in ages since Crowley had fucked him for the first time and he was a better hunter, more sharp and calm. Also demons were suspiciously not trying to kill them lately and every now and then a book or an internet site would appear out of nowhere.

“Crowley?” he called out before his mind could catch up with what he wanted to do, needed to do because he needed the safety of the demon's attention.

“Yes love?” immediately Crowley was by his side, his hand resting on Dean's stomach like he owned it, which he did.

“I... I'm... your boy.”

Crowley's face spread into a pleased smile and he leaned down to press a kiss onto Dean's forehead. “You did good Dean.” he murmured into his ear. “You deserve a reward.”

Dean cried out in pleasure when Crowley wrapped his hand around his erection, roughly jerking him off stopping him from thinking about what he had just said. He leaned over Dean, pressing open mouthed kisses against his neck and chest. It was driving him crazy but he couldn't come, not until Crowley allowed him to.

“Please Crowley, Please.” It didn't take much to make Dean beg, at least not when your name was Crowley. “Crowley... let me... please.”

Suddenly the hand was gone, leaving Dean achingly hard and desperate for the touch to return. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking at Crowley who was hovering above him, lust strong in his gaze.

“Come for me pet.” he prompted softly and one of his hand found it's way to Dean's crotch again, just resting there. “Now.”

Dean felt the demon's power wrapping around his cock and before he could even process that he came violently, still lying perfectly still because Crowley didn't want him to move. He hadn't even made a sound when he came, just lied there with his mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.

“So beautiful when you're like this, all stretched out and offering yourself up to me.” Crowley crooned, nibbling on Dean's neck while his hand gently massaged Dean's spent cock, drawing little gasps and broken moans from the hunter.

“Crowley...” Dean whimpered desperate for a kiss, for a caress, for just about anything.

“Sh pet, listen.” Crowley murmured, resting his hand on Dean's chest, rubbing it in soothing circles that actually just made Dean more desperate for the demon's affection. “Because you disappointed me you have to make a choice now.”

Dean whimpered, desperate to tell him that he was sorry but at the same time yell at him because it had been Crowley who had left him alone and he was supposed to know that Dean screwed up and did stupid things. He had never been all that good on his own.

But he knew Crowley wanted him to listen and he would just make everything worse if he tried to speak now. He could yell at Crowley later, now he just wanted to win his approval and affection back. And yes he knew that he was pathetic, thank you very much. But he had never allowed himself any weakness before never had anyone to take care of him since he had been four years old and he couldn't really bring himself to worry about the fact that the first person to take care of him was a demon.

It didn't matter, not now when Crowley was looking at him like he mattered, taking the time to shower him with affection even while he was pissed of.

Dean tried to curl around Crowley but the demon still didn't let him move, another desperate whimper escaped him. He knew he was still going to have to make that decision that Crowley had talked about but he always felt better when he was safely pressed into Crowley's body. He wanted to touch him now, to ground him so he wouldn't freak out again.

“Dean. Look at me.” Crowley growled in his ear.

Dean did as he was told and looked up at Crowley, the demon's eyes were dark and angry but there was also tender affection in them. Maybe Dean was just imagining it but he didn't care he wanted to believe that Crowley honestly cared for him.

“You can either come as often as you like for the next month or touch me freely for the same amount of time.”

It took Dean a moment to realize that his bonds were gone and he was free to move again. Immediately he turned around and crawled into Crowley's lap, pressing his face into the demon's stomach.

“Is this your decision?” Crowley drawled, his hand gently combing through Dean's hair. “You're not going to come often boy. I'm still angry and unless I decide that you've earned it you are going to be hard and aching for the next month.”

Dean sat up and pulled the demon in a bruising kiss. This was all the answer he was going to get. Admitting to himself that he preferred being able to touch the demon whenever he wanted without having to ask permission to getting his rocks of was hard enough, he sure as hell wouldn't say it out loud.

Somewhere in his head he still had the unrealistic notion that not saying something out loud would make it less real. Most of the time Crowley let him get away with it, especially since he seemed to have the same notion and firmly kept his mouth shut about all the things that he told Dean without words.

This time was no different, Crowley quickly took control of the kiss, pulling Dean into his lap. For a little while Dean wouldn't relent the kiss, fighting for dominant in a brutal clash of teeth and tongue but in the end he relented, going passive and pliant in Crowley's arm.

He always gave in for Crowley, what Alistair had torn from him with centuries on the rack he gave to Crowley without a second thought. Since the first time that Dean had allowed Crowley to kiss him the demon had treated his submission like a precious gift.

He cherished it and he cherished Dean, when he wasn't being a bastard as usual.

Crowley plundered his mouth, leaving the hunter breathless, making pathetic little noises in the back of his throat because with Crowley it was always too much and not enough. When the demon pulled away Dean tried to follow but instead of a mouth three fingers were pressed to his lips.

“Open up pet.”

Dean did as he was told, mainly because he knew those fingers meant that he was going to get fucked. And making Dean provide the lube was a good sign that it was going to be hard and fast and probably painful.

Opening his mouth Dean sucked the fingers inside, swirling his tongue around them and soaking them in his spit. It was likely going going to be the only lube he would receive but while at the beginning he had hated those times when Crowley was hell bent on taking only his own pleasure he had come to relish them.

As awesome as it was to come, and no one should get him wrong it was completely awesome, there was something freeing about not having to be anything than something Crowley took pleasure in. He didn't have to worry about doing something wrong or disappointing. If Crowley wanted him to do something he would tell him and other than that Dean just needed to be pliant.

When Crowley pulled the fingers from his mouth Dean pressed his face into the demon's neck, kissing along his jawline and licking at the smooth skin of his throat.

“Dean.” the demon warned him when the hunter nipped at his throat.

“I'm allowed to touch you, remember demon?”

Dean pulled back slightly, meeting Crowley's eyes with a smirk. To his surprise Crowley looked fond instead of irritated but before he could investigate that look further two fingers pushed against his hole, forcing their way inside.

A mix between a moan and a pained yelp escaped him and when he managed to focus again he found his lover smirking at him in return.

Without taking his eyes of Crowley Dean pushed himself further down onto the fingers, fucking himself on them and he couldn't suppress a smug grin when he saw the demon's pupils dilate. His hands roamed freely over Crowley's body, touching every inch of skin he could reach.

He even dared squeeze and pull at Crowley's nipples, eager to see them as red as his own often looked. Dean was aware that he was playing with fire but the fact that he could do all this, that he could touch and torment every part of his lover's body stopped him from giving a damn.

Well, until Crowley told him to stop. If he really wanted Dean to stop touching he would probably oblige no matter what Crowley had said before, when they were like this Dean couldn't deny Crowley anything.

A third finger was pressed into him and Dean let his head fall down onto Crowley's shoulder as he tried to allow the intrusion even though the spit didn't make for much of a good lubricant anymore.

“Crowley.” he whined against the demon's neck, his hands were clenching into his lover's back and he found it harder to allow the intrusion when Crowley pushed all three fingers inside without relenting.

“Sh pet, you're doing good. Just take it.”

Dean wanted to tell Crowley to go fuck himself but then the demon brushed against his prostate and he forgot how to form a coherent thought. Instead he once more pushed down against the fingers, welcoming the pain now that it was combined with the sparking feeling of pleasure.

Crowley let him for a while, just watched Dean fuck himself down onto his fingers and Dean knew that the demon liked this, liked the way that Dean clung to him captured in the mix of pain and pleasure.

Suddenly Dean found himself flipped onto his stomach, his legs forced open and his arms pushed behind his back. Crowley pushed his hands together until Dean got the idea and gripped his own wrist, holding on for dear life. There had been no words but Dean knew that Crowley wouldn't take lightly to him letting go. He was still angry and Dean knew better than to piss him off further.

He wasn't surprised when he felt the blunt pressure of a cock against his hole. What did surprise him was the lube but that didn't mean he wasn't thankful for it. Maybe that was Crowley's way of telling him that he knew that he shouldn't have left Dean alone.

No matter what, Dean was grateful for it. It still hurt but not as bad as it would have if Crowley had used just his spit or, like he sometimes did when he was seriously pissed of, nothing at all.

He felt his own arousal rise as Crowley pushed forward, forcing his way in and brushing against his prostate. He moaned softly, opening his legs wider but Crowley just growled at him.

"You are not going to come boy."

Crowley's voice was angry and dangerous and so was the pace he set, slamming into Dean without much care for anything but his own pleasure. One of his hands was resting on Dean's hip, pulling him up until he was on his knees, making it easier for Crowley to keep his punishing pace. The other one was at Dean's neck, holding him down against the mattress.

It was damn uncomfortable and Dean was sure he wouldn't be able to walk properly for quite a long time but Dean couldn't even be angry at the fact that he wouldn't be allowed to come.

This was what he had been missing all those long weeks. The security of knowing that Crowley was in charge, that whatever happened wasn't his to deal with.

Dean found himself relaxing under Crowley, allowing his body to go pliant under the demon fucking him like there would be no tomorrow. At the end of the day, after hunting monsters and stopping the world from ending again this was what he wanted to be, a pliant body under his demon.

After that Dean somehow lost track of time, somewhere along the way his back had started to protest and his arms felt numb but Dean felt like he was floating on a high, too far away from the world to even begin to care.

Suddenly Crowley stilled inside of him with a growl, once more sounding more like an animal than a man and emptied himself inside Dean.

For a moment neither of them moved. Dean was just lying there, still hard but he had accepted the fact that he wasn't going to come tonight or anytime soon and he found himself feeling safe in the knowledge that Crowley would push through with his punishment. Crowley was still wound tight, pressing Dean in the mattress as if he was going to try and get away any minute.

When he finally pulled out Dean moaned softly in pain. The demon hadn't gone easy on him and Dean felt a sense of pride at the knowledge that he was going to wear the signs of Crowley's ownership again.

"You are mine, don't ever forget that again boy." Crowley growled in Dean's ear, making the human shiver.

"No Crowley." he replied softly, desperate to please.

Crowley nodded approvingly and turned Dean around until he was lying on his back, signaling him without words that he was free to move again. He was about to get up when Dean grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back down onto the bed.

"I plan on making good use of that go-ahead to touch you."

Dean's voice was still rough with emotions and there was no missing the desperation with which he clung to Crowley. But the demon knew better than to say anything so he just settled on the bed again and pulled Dean against him.

The hunter practically clung to him, relishing in the feeling of being held by someone that knew all the dark things he did and still cared.

"Should've told me you want to cuddle, pet."

Dean glared up at Crowley though a smile tugged on his lips as he saw the demon's grin.

"If you ever tell anyone there will be no more blowjobs for you."

Crowley chuckled and pressed a kiss to Dean's lips, parting them with his tongue just lazily exploring the hunter's mouth. Not that Dean had anything against it but he had a point to make, or something.

"Just for the record: I'm still pissed at you for staying away that long. If you ever do that again I'm gonna put the knife to good use."

When he looked at Dean this time Crowley looked more serious than Dean had seen him since Lucifer had walked the earth. He pulled him closer until Dean was half lying on top of Crowley and kissed his temple in a gesture that seemed somehow inappropriate for a demon.

"Deal. But if you ever again forget that you are mine there will be hell to pay."

Dean pushed himself upwards, sealing the Deal with a kiss before pressing himself against his demon once more. He could live through all the tortures of hell as long as Crowley never forgot to remind him who owned him.

Because he knew that afterwards, after all the pain and breaking he would end up in Crowley's arms as a cherished lover and that was the only thing that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for as a part of the exchange. I decided to go with the rare pairing because I love rare pairings. Though I had a rough start I'm happy with how it turned out. I went for your love for established relationships, D/s, smut and some jealous & toppy behavior ;)  
> I actually got inspired for a much longer Crowley/Dean story which will be posted at some point. So yes, I hope you enjoy your Christmas story, I certainly enjoyed writing it :D Merry Christmas, I wish you all the best for the New Year and an amazing time during the holidays!


End file.
